


Elf

by texasbella



Category: Twilight
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Entry for TwInspirations 2011 Xmas O/S contest-NOW extended into short story* </p><p>Bella's had a rough year and is ready to turn her back on the holidays until a chance encounter leads her to find someone to take care of ALL of her needs. Soft BDSM E/B</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Shocking I know, but the franchise still belongs to SM…I've just borrowed a few of her characters to bend and shape to my will…
> 
> A/N: Howdy ya'll! I wrote this little one shot yesterday in response to a challenge to write a Christmassy Smutty o/s in one day…the contest was hosted by the girls at TwInspirations Gifts (check them out on FB at www . facebook twinspirationgifts )…they make some awesome handmade Twilight knick knacks (bracelets, bookmarks, etc).
> 
> Special thanks to Mid Night Cougar for stepping in as beta on this…

I'd just sat down to take a breather after cleaning up the latest batch of mixing bowls and spoons when the oven timer started beeping. With a groan, I pulled myself back up and ran into the kitchen to pull the tray of cookies out before they could burn.

Carefully using the spatula to move the cookies from the hot pan onto the cooling racks, I looked around my kitchen. Every surface was lined with fresh baked Holiday goods…cupcakes, mini loaves of breads, assorted cookies.

I was exhausted but satisfied.

This was my first Christmas alone and I had resigned myself to close the blinds, lock the door and just hide myself away until the madness passed. I didn't want to try to 'get in the spirit' and pretend to be happy when I wasn't. I had nothing to celebrate, as my life had steadily crumbled around me this year.

I'd lost Charlie, my dad, this past spring when he'd gone fishing alone. He'd had one too many doses of his Vitamin R, dozed off and fell out of his boat…and drowned.

Then, my hair-brained mother, Renee, had decided she wanted to try skydiving this summer…she didn't pull the ripcord in time.

I'd come back to start my final year of college to discover that my high school sweetheart, Jasper, and my so called best friend, Alice, had gotten rather cozy while I'd been gone for the summer. 'Cozy' is putting it politely. In truth, I walked into our apartment, a day earlier than planned, as a surprise for Jasper, to the screams of 'yeehaw' and 'ride 'em cowgirl'; I didn't think there was enough brain bleach on the planet to rid me of those vile images.

Jasper on all fours, clad in his favorite cowboy boots and Stetson, a makeshift bridle in his mouth with reins that were held in Alice's tiny hands as she knelt behind him, plowing him with a strap on.

After that display, it was safe to say that both of those relationships were over, leaving me completely alone.

I'd gone through the fall in a closed off daze. Managing to stay afloat in my classes and working at the school library to supplement my tuition. Evenings were spent doing homework or zoning out on tv. Each morning it was a chore just to get up and start the mundane over again.

The campus had closed down two days ago for the Holiday. As I trudged through the snow, cautiously making my way from the library around the corner to my small apartment (I'd moved after the cowgirl event), I had stumbled over a small girl who was curled up sleeping next to her mom's feet…in the snow.

She'd blinked sleepily at me and then apologized for being in the way.

I'd gone home and as I ate my shrimp ramen I couldn't get the sight out of my head. That was when inspiration struck as I realized I wasn't the only one alone out there…and that I was better off than most. At least I had a warm place to sleep and food to eat.

I'd spent the rest of the evening pouring over cookbooks and writing a grocery list. First thing in the morning, I'd gone down to the store and loaded up my cart with flour, sugar, eggs, sprinkles, nuts, and all manner of baking ingredients. That afternoon I'd begun baking.

I hadn't been to sleep since I started and I had just now finished the last batch of the last recipe.

What was I doing? Simple, I knew I couldn't take everyone in, but I could make sure the local food shelter had an abundance of homemade goodies to pass out on Christmas Eve. Just a small gesture that might give someone hope that there was still goodness in the world.

Glancing at the clock, I noted that it was 4:30 in the morning…December 24th. The numbers were blurry as I tried to focus on them and I knew I needed to go lie down…just for a couple of hours while the cookies finished cooling.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

~~~XXX~~~

Several hours later I opened my sleep crusted eyes to find my cheek in a puddle of drool. Nice. I stretched and yawned loudly, my body aching everywhere from my marathon baking session. I stood up and padded into the bathroom where I stripped out my flour coated sweats and tee and climbed into the shower.

As the hot water cascaded over me, I felt my muscles slowly loosen as I gradually woke up. I recovered enough energy to get my hair and body washed, shave my legs, run the toothbrush that I kept in the shower caddy over my teeth and then got out.

With my hair pulled up into a messy bun, I moved to my closet with my towel wrapped around me to try to decide what to pull on that would be festive enough to go deliver my goodies. Digging around in my underwear drawer, I realized that I needed to do laundry. The only clean matching set I found was the prank lingerie Alice had gotten me last year…when we'd still been friends.

Holding the red satin, trimmed in tiny lights that actually blinked if you pressed the bow between the cups of the bra (or on the side of the panties), I felt the despair of my past year start to sink back in. I quickly shook my head and decided I would wear the festive set …that I could be stronger than the sniveling mess I'd become.

I pulled on the lingerie and stood in front of my mirror as I activated the lights…and burst out laughing. It was actually kind of sexy, in a weird way. It would probably make more of an impact if I'd actually had boobs, my B cups barely a handful. Jasper had offered to pay for a boob job several times for me…guess that should have been my first hint that I wasn't good enough for him. Alice had natural C cups that just weren't fair on someone as tiny as her.

Stop that shit right now Bella Swan. They are your past…what they think should not matter. Now get your ass dressed and go make some kids smile!

I turned the lights back off and went rummaging through my clothes. I settled on a pair of emerald green leggings and a fluffy white sweater dress with an off the shoulder collar. Normally I didn't like my underwear showing, but figured the splash of red along with the green and white was appropriate. I also dug out my red leather knee high boots that had been an impulse purchase a few years back. They had a chunky low heel so I would be safe walking in them and they finished the outfit off perfectly.

Moving back to my kitchen, which smelled delicious, I grabbed several green and red baskets I'd picked up at the dollar store. I laid them out on my dinner table and lined them with the seasonal print saran wrap and proceeded to load them up with the goodies, making sure each basket had an assortment of everything. I finished them off by gathering the edges of the wrap and bringing it up to the center where I put a twisty tie on it to keep them sealed while I drove.

Looking at them, I decided the ties were to plain, so with a heavy sigh I went to the closet where the little bit of Christmas wrapping I had was stored. I pulled out the spools of ribbon and brought them back to the table where I finished the baskets off with pretty ribbon bows.

It took several trips, and a couple of skids on the ice, to get all the baskets loaded into my car, but I was finally on my way to the shelter at about three in the afternoon.

I found a parking spot near the door, grabbed one of the baskets from the passenger side and made my way inside. I was dumbfounded by the sight before me. The area was packed with people, the number of children staggering.

"Hello, can I help you?" a soft voice asked to my left, drawing my attention away from the forlorn looks on the children's faces.

"Uh, yeah, hi…I'm Bella and I wanted to make a donation?" I said, my words coming out more as a question.

"Well, isn't that thoughtful. I'm Angela and we'd be happy to accept whatever you've brought…seems we have a full house tonight," she said, nodding towards the room.

I smiled at her, feeling even better about my decision now that I was seeing the recipients of my 'gift.' "It's not much, really. I've just spent the last day baking some goodies to share," I said as I lifted the basket on my arm towards her.

"How sweet!" she chirped, taking the basket from me. She peeked through the saran wrap and commented on how good it looked. "We'll let the younger ones have first dibs on the basket."

I realized she thought that was it and laughed. "Oh…I have about two dozen baskets out in my car along with several boxes of cocoa mix…if someone could help me carry them in, that'd be great…"

At my declaration her eyes widened and I got to see her real smile as she realized I'd baked enough for an army of people. "Absolutely, Bella. Thank you so much…you have no idea what this will mean, especially tonight. Let me go put this in the kitchen and gather some folks, I'll be right back," she said cheerily as she walked away, leaving me to look over the room again.

As my eyes scanned over the huddles of bodies, I noticed a lone man in the corner. He sat so that his back was against the wall, his worn jean covered legs stretched out in front of him. He had a threadbare long sleeve black shirt on and what looked to be a handmade gold and black scarf wrapped around his neck. I couldn't see his face as he was looking down at the tattered book in his hands while he read. I couldn't quite make out the color of his messy hair in the shadowed corner.

I was still looking at him, silently willing him to look up at me for some reason, when Angela returned.

Just as I turned to give her my attention, he looked up and smirked while he blatantly ran his eyes up and down my body. My breath caught in my throat at his feral beauty. Something in the way he was looking at me made me feel like I was on the menu and I shuddered, feeling my panties dampen. His eyes crinkled when he laughed.

"Bella, this is Ben and Eric, if you'll just show them where your car is, they'll bring everything in," Angela said, capturing my attention.

"Yeah, sure…" I mumbled, my eyes cutting back to the corner where I found him still staring at me. I suddenly felt a little silly in my outfit.

I led them out to my car and unlocked the doors so they could load up baskets. As they headed in, I went to the trunk to retrieve the bags of cocoa. I was leaning into the trunk, stretching to reach the bag that had shifted to the back when a rich male voice startled me, causing me to lose my footing and actually fall forward into the trunk, leaving my ass on display as my legs kicked wildly.

"May I…" he laughed loudly and the sound reverberated around me, caressing me. "Oh dear, let me give you a hand," he said as I felt his hands close on my hips, but not before he faintly ran his hands over my ass. He had a British accent and his hands left a searing heat where they touched me…fuck me. Would it be wrong to take one of the strays home with me?

With his help, I managed to get my feet on the ground and remove myself from the trunk, the cocoa bag in hand. As I up righted myself, I had a pleased smile on my face while I shifted to thank my would be savior. It was the man from the corner…and he was smirking at me again.

I felt my chest and cheeks heat up as the embarrassment washed over me that it had been him to witness my flailing.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're blinking?" he stated, an air of confusion in his tone. Huh?

I glanced down at myself to see what he was talking about and realized that in my stumble I must have bumped the button on my bra…the exposed shoulder strap was indeed flashing along with all of the trim work on the bra, which was now clearly outlined through my white sweater.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I stuck my hand down my top without thinking to locate the button. I withdrew my hand and looked up. In the sunlight, I could see that his hair was a reddish brown, sparkling as the snow settled on it. His eyes were a dark green that matched my leggings. "Yeah, uh, that wasn't supposed to happen," I giggled sheepishly.

He licked his lips slowly as he leaned into me, his hand grasping my elbow and sliding down my forearm to catch the bag in my hand, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. He pressed his mouth to my ear and I felt his warm breath as he purred into my ear, "It's very festive…I like it…though I'd love to see all of the light show."

I was left speechless as he kissed my cheek and walked away with the cocoa.

The next few hours passed by in a blur as we handed out cocoa and cookies. The parents whispered teary thank yous to me as I watched the forlorn looks from earlier transform into happy crumb covered smiles on the children.

I got on well with Angela, Ben and Eric and seemed hyperaware whenever the Brit, as I'd taken to calling him in my head, was near. He kept coming up to the serving table to retrieve treats to be delivered out amongst the room, but he never kept any for himself.

It was getting darker and the light flurries from earlier had thickened as the forecasted snow storm moved in on us. I knew I needed to get going or I was going to end up stranded there. They didn't have enough beds as it was so I didn't want to impose.

I gave light hugs to my new friends and collected my purse and keys from Angela's office where I had stored them. I had stepped through the door and was judging the best path to my car when I felt heat at my back and a gentle hand cupped my elbow.

"Allow me to walk you to your car miss?" he said quietly at my ear.

I shifted my head to confirm what I already knew…it was the Brit…once again wreaking havoc on my already ruined panties. I needed to get home…to my toys…as soon as possible. I'd been spun tighter than a windup doll all day because of him and was in jeopardy of combusting soon.

I nodded and together we walked the short distance to my car.

"Well, this is me," I said lamely with a slight smile as I unlocked the car and threw my purse into the passenger seat. I turned back around to thank him just as he placed his hands on the roof edge of my car, caging me between his arms.

He leaned forward and trailed his nose along my cheek towards my ear. Seems he had a thing for whispering in it. "Would you object to me following you in my car…to be sure you get home safe, as the roads have gotten perilous?"

His car?

I was certain the confusion showed on my face. "You have a car? But, aren't you a…" I fumbled to find an inoffensive word, "guest here?" I finally settled on.

He chuckled darkly. "No, I'm not a guest here. I'm their onsite physician, Edward Cullen…" he explained.

"You're a doctor?" I asked dumbly, my hand gesturing towards his shabby clothes.

He laughed again. "Yes, you'll have to excuse my attire. I've found it's easier to earn their trust when I blend in more," he offered. "So, will you allow me to see you safely home?"

My head was reeling right along with my body. "But, shouldn't you stay here…to look after them? I mean, I wouldn't want you to risk getting stuck out in this messy weather and, well, you didn't get any of the cookies!" I was trying to be reasonable. I'd just barely met him and should not be allowing him to come back to my apartment.

He's just offering to see you home…he hasn't invited himself over for the night! But, he might be persuaded to stay…

I groaned as I wrestled with my inner voice. I wanted him to come home with me. I wanted at least one night to forget. I couldn't deny how alive I felt in his presence.

His lips pursed in thought for a moment. "What's your name?" he blurted out.

"Bella…"

"Well, Bella, I doubt anymore 'guests' will be arriving tonight and I've seen to everyone that needed my attention. Now, let me ask you this. When was the last time you let someone take care of you?" he queried intuitively.

I opened my mouth to answer and promptly closed it again as I realized I didn't know the answer to that innate question. I shifted my eyes down toward the snow covered ground, as I knew a myriad of emotions would be flitting across my face.

He smirked. "That's what I thought. Please, Bella, let me see to your needs now…" he said seductively, his voice lowering.

"What the hell…sure, I would appreciate the escort…though I'm not far, just over by the University."

I gasped as his cold hand slid into my top and fumbled between my boobs. He was smiling as he slipped his hand back out. "There…now you can light the way for me, and I'm sure you've got some extra cookies at your place," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on my lips and went to the driver side of the car parked next to me, a shiny silver Volvo.

Should I have been shocked by the audacity of his move? Yes.

Was I? No.

What I was, was even hornier than I'd ever thought possible. This man was dazzling me at every turn and I was soaking it up.

Somehow I got in the car, buckled up and got it started. I slowly backed out and found myself giggling hysterically as I noticed my blinking bra in the darkness of the car. With a sigh and a shake of my head, I pulled out onto the deserted street and made my way home, his headlights right behind me.

I was shivering as I got out of my car to find him already by my door. Again he took my elbow, and steadied me as we moved into the building.

Now or never Swan…

"Would you like to come in?" I mumbled.

His hand came up to caress my cheek. "I'd love to."

With shaking hands, I found my key and got it into the lock. As the door swung open, we were assaulted with the residual smells of my baking. It was a happy smell and reminded me that I'd done a good thing today.

Maybe I was being rewarded…

He followed me in, closing and locking the door behind him as I gulped. I set my purse down on the side table and slowly turned to him. "So, can I get you anything Edward?" I asked shyly.

He took a predatory step towards me and I moved back, causing him to pause and assess me.

"Tell me, Bella, how did a sexy little elf such as yourself end up walking into my world on a lonely Christmas Eve, and turning it upside down?"

I snorted. "Sexy? I don't think so…"

He stepped forward and I moved back again. "Oh, but I do…so very sexy…" he crooned as he reached out to catch my wrist before I could retreat any further.

His touch once again sent electric shocks through my system and another gush of arousal trickled out of me. He inhaled deeply and leaned forward. "It smells fucking heavenly in here…" he whispered as his mouth captured mine roughly.

He forced his tongue between my lips and I gave myself over to him. He tasted like mint and a something…raw…male. His tongue was velvety smooth against mine as he explored inside my mouth, while his hands moved around to grab my ass with a firm squeeze.

I didn't try to stop him when I felt my sweater being scrunched up and lifted. We finally broke the kiss so he could pull my sweater off.

"Fuck…" he whimpered.

Oh please, say it again! I thought, delighting in the way the word sounded in his accent.

"Fuck?" he said again as my eyes widened when I caught on to the fact that I had voiced that out loud.

"You like my accent do you, love?" he said, letting it deepen, making me whimper and nod my head rapidly. "Do the knickers match?" he smirked.

The man was giving me whiplash.

When I didn't answer, his hands went to my waistband and he peeled my leggings down to my knees, where they got caught on my boots. I managed to press the hidden button on my left hip and the panties started flashing and blinking as well. He let out a gleeful laugh.

"Hmmm…I'm wondering, Bella…have you been naughty or nice this year?"

I melted as 'naughty' rolled off his tongue. I was beginning to think I was going to end up cumming from his sensual accent alone.

He chuckled and shook his head, letting me know that once again I had not kept my thoughts inside my head. Then the smile was replaced with something more primal as a rumble escaped his chest. "Naughty girls deserve to be punished. Do you need to be punished, Bella?" he asked, drawing out my name.

"Please," I squeaked.

In a swift movement, I found myself over his lap as he sat in the middle of my couch and his hand landed on my right cheek. Before I could react, there was a matching sting spreading on my left cheek. I groaned and wiggled against him. I'd never been spanked before and was finding that it was rather enjoyable.

Judging by what's poking you in the stomach, he's enjoying it too…

After delivering a couple more swats to my backside, he paused to yank my panties down before he resumed lavishing my ass with his large hand. He was spreading them out, being sure to cover my entire ass. Each time he made contact, it stung briefly before melting into pleasant warmth that soaked into my skin.

"Shit Bella. The red satin was lovely…but your pale skin, turning bright pink under my firm hand, bloody brilliant," he growled as he smacked me again.

"Fuck!" I shrieked, that last smack hurting more than the others and telling me I'd probably reached my limit on comfort with this.

His hand disappeared and I tensed, expecting another swat. Instead a cool touch, with the hand he hadn't spanked me with, I presumed, was gently running over my heated skin. I sighed and relaxed across his lap.

His hand slid down between my thighs and I felt those cool fingers seeking out my warmth. As he pressed first one finger, then two, inside me, I cried out and attempted to spread my legs but couldn't because of the leggings trapping me. All I ended up doing was grinding shamelessly against his hand.

"My my, Bella, you seem to rather be enjoying your punishment."

"Yes, Sir," I said instinctively and he tensed under me.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he moaned and rolled me over in his lap. He reached down and unzipped my boots, removing them and then pulling my leggings and panties the rest of the way off.

"As much as I like the blinky lights, I want to see you…all of you," he said as he sat me up and had me straddle his thighs. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, slowly bringing the straps down my arms until the item fell free and my small boobs were bared.

I tried to lift my arms to cover myself but he grabbed my wrists and moved them behind my back, using one hand to hold them there as he brought the other round front and ran a single finger between my boobs, then over to circle a nipple. When it puckered from his faint touch, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth. I dropped my head back and grunted at the sensation.

He released my nipple just to treat the other one the same, again causing a weird choking sound to escape me.

"Bella, do you know what dominance and submission is?" I nodded as my breath caught. I was an avid fanfic reader and those were my favorite kinds of stories.

"Have you ever submitted, Bella?" he asked with sincere curiosity in his voice.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I think you'd be a natural," he smiled as he released my hands so that he could pinch and tug on my nipples at the same time, making me buck in his lap. "Yes, definitely a natural," he said in a low voice as his eyes roamed over me.

"Would it frighten you if I told you I was a Dom and that I would love to play with you?"

I looked down at our laps as I thought about his offer. I'd fantasized so many times about being in this very situation and now it was being offered to me. I was already completely naked and kneeling on his lap. I'd survived, no…I'd fucking loved the spanking he'd given me.

Even now, my tender backside pressing against his jeans, while slightly painful, was only reminding me of how good it had felt.

Keeping my eyes lowered, I whispered. "No, Sir…but," I raised my eyes slightly, "can you please go easy on me? I'm not sure what my limits are…"

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face to fully look at him. "Are you a virgin?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No! But, um, I've only been with one person…" I cringed as a flash of Jasper and Alice invaded my head.

"What is it Bella?"

"He wasn't very adventurous…with me anyways," I admitted. Luckily, he seemed to get the gist of what had happened from my statement and didn't press.

"Do you want to play?" he asked bluntly, putting it in my hands as to the direction this evening was going to go.

I nodded.

"Tell me, Little Elf," he ordered.

"Please Sir, make me submit to you," I answered, secretly pleased with his pet name for me.

He was silent for a few minutes as he looked at me, his eyes occasionally looking around the room, but always coming back to me.

"Very well. We'll go slow tonight, just some basics. If you enjoy what we do, perhaps this will be the start of a beautiful partnership," he said as he smiled tenderly at me. "You're already calling me Sir, so I assume you know something about the lifestyle…safe words and such?"

I nodded again.

"Good. Normally, I do like my subs to remain quiet unless given permission to speak, but for tonight, I want you to be vocal so I can keep track of you. Also, as you know, a Dom usually owns your orgasms, but for this first time, you may cum as you please."

His words were spinning me up again. He was going to let me at least have a taste of what I'd desired for so long and had even mentioned the possibility of us continuing in the future. I had no doubts that I would enjoy everything he did to me.

"Thank you, Sir," I answered confidently, the 'Sir' feeling completely natural on my tongue.

"Before we really begin, I need to know a few things…"

"Okay," I said.

"Do you like anal?"

I shrugged my shoulders and he glared at me. "Uh, I mean, I don't know…I've never done it, but I am curious about it," I replied honestly. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you on birth control, and if not, do you have condoms?"

For some reason I blushed at the question. I was fine discussing him fucking my ass, but birth control was turning me into a shy school girl. "Yes, I am…um, and I was recently tested, after my ex's indiscretion, so I know I'm clean."

"That was wise of you, Bella. Do not be ashamed. If this is going to work between us, there must be complete truthfulness and my motto is 'If you can't discuss it, you can't do it.'"

I grinned, becoming more comfortable with each moment that passed.

"Do you swallow?" he asked pointedly, making me choke and blush as I shook my head. "Bella, Do. You. Swallow?" he asked again more firmly.

"I've never…" I trailed off not wanting to make this admission and he pinched my nipples, hard. I whimpered at the delightful pain. "I've never given head," I whispered.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You've never sucked a crank?" he almost yelled.

"No, Sir," I said with disappointment, lowering my head. He wasn't going to want me now.

He surprised me yet again when his face erupted into a beautiful smile. "So pliable and fresh. You, my Little Elf, are going to be delightful," he said as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. "On your knees," he ordered as he pulled back.

I quickly slid to the floor between his thighs.

"Undo my jeans and take out my prick."

I did as he asked, my mouth watering as his uncut length came into view. He skin felt like silk in my hand…silk wrapped around steel.

The time faded away as he instructed me in kissing, licking and finally sucking him down until I gagged and my eyes watered. Just as I was going to allow myself to become frustrated by failing, he gripped my chin and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now, Little Elf? Your eyes tearing as my prick disappears into your throat…" he was pushing and pulling, slowly fucking my mouth as he spoke. His tender words of encouragement let me relax and he went further down my throat.

"Oh shit, yes! Suck harder, drag your teeth on me…Just. Like. That. Swallow, Bella!" he ordered as my mouth was filled with his salty spunk and I rapidly swallowed around him, clearing my mouth of his release.

He pulled out with a hiss and flopped back on the couch. "That was brilliant, love," he praised me and I hummed happily. "In fact, I think that deserves a reward…" he said cheekily as he stood and pulled me up. He gripped my ass and lifted me up, carrying me into the dining room where he laid me on my table, pushing my legs open.

Surprising me yet again, I watched with timid anxiousness as he picked up the spools of red ribbon I'd left from this morning and began loosely winding it around me. When he was done, my arms, legs and torso had been changed into human candy canes. He finished off by somehow wrapping the ribbon around my boobs and tying off a neat pretty bow right between them.

I was breathing heavily as he eyed his handiwork with a sexy grin, muttering 'perfection' under his breath.

"I also recall the offer of something sweet…" he said as he moved in to lick me. I immediately started moaning and whimpering as he worked me over, two of his fingers sliding into me, twisting and pushing, curling and pulling. "That's right Little Elf, let me hear you…"

It was over before I was ready for it to be, as he made me see stars while my orgasm crashed over me. He continued to lap softly at me as I slowly came back down and was finally able to open my eyes. Lifting my head, I glanced down to see his shit eating grin looking back at me from between my thighs. I watched as his tongue snuck out and flicked my swollen clit, making me gasp and drop my head back down.

I felt weak and mushy and was ready to crawl into bed, but didn't have the energy to try to get up. Sensing my leveling out breathing, he laughed. "Oh no, my Little Elf, I'm not done with you yet," he said as he pulled me up and turned me around. He pressed against my back until my boobs were smashed against the cold wood then kicked at my feet to get me to spread my legs.

I could feel his cock nudging the back of my thigh as he leaned over me to free my hair from its bun, and then gather it in a fistful. "It seems that feasting on your creamy minge has brought my prick back for another round…hold onto the table…this isn't going to be gentle," he commanded quietly and then thrust into me…repeatedly.

As he fucked me, he pulled my hair with just the right amount of pressure. He commented on the paleness of my skin, the diminishing redness of my 'arse' and proceeded to spank me again as his cock rammed in and out of me roughly.

Everything was on fire and it was delicious. It didn't take long before I felt the beginnings of another orgasm building within me and I didn't fight it. Each time he pumped into me, his cock hit my cervix and then dragged across a certain spot inside that I could feel in my nipples as he withdrew.

Suddenly, he yanked me up sharply and moved his hands to my hips which he held tightly as he fucked me even harder. My hands were splayed on the table in front of me as I tried to push back against him until we were both yelling obscenities as we came together.

I collapsed back over the table and started giggling…and crying. I honestly didn't know whether I was coming or going and in this moment, couldn't give a flying fuck. I just knew that I had just experienced the most intense sexual encounter of my life and I couldn't wait to do it again.

My eyes fluttered closed as he withdrew from me, a trail of our mixed cum trickling down my thigh, and lifted me into his arms, bridal style. He carried me to my bathroom where he set me on the toilet as he started a bath and then moved me into it.

He whispered quiet praises to me as he washed my body. I was vaguely aware of being dressed in a soft cotton shirt and tucked into bed before the darkness took over me.

~~~XXX~~~

My curtains had not been drawn before going to bed so I awoke to bright sunlight streaming in through the window. I stretched and grimaced at how sore I felt before I remembered with a quiet 'oh' as I smiled. Looking down, I discovered he'd given me his threadbare long sleeve shirt to sleep in.

I rose from the empty bed and padded to the window. Everything was white and sparkly outside. Briefly, I wondered where Edward had gone…if he'd crashed on my couch or gone to his home. Quietly, in case he was sleeping in my living room, I made my way down the hall.

My coffee pot sat on the counter, full of fresh coffee. I fixed myself a cup and traipsed into my dining room, shifting my thighs against each other as I looked at the table that I would never be able to eat off of again without remembering last night.

With a satiated sigh, I proceeded to the living room. He had turned on my stereo to a low volume and Christmas music was drifting around the room. New to the room was a tiny Christmas tree on my coffee table. Sat next to it was a breakfast tray with a covered bowl of fruit and a carefully wrapped buttery croissant.

He didn't seem to be here, but he had taken care of me. I couldn't contain the dumb grin on my face as I started nibbling on the fruit and noticed a wrapped gift next to the tiny tree.

With barely concealed excitement, I grabbed the card and opened it.

My Little Elf,

I am very pleased with how last night went and am most interested in exploring this further with you. The choice is yours…if you wish to be mine, open the box and meet me at the address below at 3:00 p.m, wearing the contents.

If you decide, this is not for you, there will be no hard feelings and I hope to see you again at the Shelter.

Happy Christmas,

Sir

I glanced at the address jotted at the bottom before I ripped the paper from the box with no hesitation. Inside was a lacey white teddy, trimmed in red fur and a pair of elf slippers, complete with the curled up toes and bells dangling from the ends.

I played with the bells as I finished my breakfast and then ran to my room to get ready.

There was no way I was going to be late.

Seems I was going to have a Merry Christmas after all.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I'd made my rounds and was ready to retreat to my corner and read. It had been a busy couple of days as the weather became worse and the shelter steadily filled up. Thankfully, nothing major had come my way. It had been the routine administration of flu shots, quick physicals, common winter colds and some rashes with the exception of the one little boy, Jeremy, who had slipped on the ice and required a few stitches on his noggin.

While the circumstances were heartbreaking, it was a much slower pace than working in the hospital back Uncle Carlisle had called and asked if I'd fly to the States to cover his responsibilities while he and Aunt Esme went on sabbatical for a few months, I'd jumped at the opportunity.

I was ready for the change of scene and besides that, I owed him. Not only had he stepped in as a father figure when I lost my parents to a bad virus that was traveling round when I was fourteen, he had mentored me into the medical field as well as my darker side…dominance and submission.

He'd noticed my proclivity to take control in my later teen years. I was always polite with my dates, but I did expect a certain degree of obedience from them. It had been entirely subconscious as I didn't even realize I was doing it.

I'd been seventeen when Uncle showed me his playroom for the first time. Things just fell into place after that. He seemed to know just what my thoughts and feelings were, that I was restless and uncertain as to what I wanted. In his usual calm manner, he had opened the doors to a whole new world and guided me into it with a firm, but gentle, hand.

So, here I was…onsite physician in a homeless shelter while I stayed in my Uncle's house…again. He'd told me I was welcome to use his playroom if I found a willing partner during my visit, though I didn't think it likely. As much as I wanted to get back into the scene that work constraints had kept me from, finding… and getting involved with… a new submissive in the short time I'd be here just didn't seem feasible.

Having fixed myself a cup of coffee, I settled into my corner with my well-read copy of The Story of O. I had torn off the cover. Not that I was ashamed of who, and what, I was…I just didn't think broadcasting my tastes to a group of homeless people would be very tactful.

"She was forced back down onto her knees again, but this time a hassock was placed as a support under her bosom; her hands were higher than her torso. Then one of the men gripped her buttocks and sank himself into her womb. When he was done, he yielded his place to a second. The third wanted to force his way into a narrower passage and, driving hard, wrenched a scream from her lips. When he let go of her, moaning and with tears streaming down under her blindfold, she slipped to the floor, only to discover by the pressure of someone against her face, that her mouth was not to be spared either. Finally, finished with her, they moved away, leaving her, a captive in her tawdry finery, huddled on the carpet before the fire. She heard drinks being poured, glasses tinkling, chairs scraping. They added more logs to the fire. Then her blindfold was suddenly snatched away."

The soft bells ringing over the door drew my eyes away from the passage that had me breathing slightly heavier than normal. I glanced up, preparing to rise to attend to the new person wandering into the shelter if need be. I was not prepared for the sight that met my eyes.

She was a vision of holiday splendor. Her toned legs were entrapped in sexy green leggings, a fluffy white sweater just loose enough upon her to leave me guessing at her hidden curves, the peak of a red brassiere strap…which matched her knee high red boots. She reminded me of an elf. A sexy, naughty elf.

But it was the way she held herself that truly drew me in.

Her back was straight, and while her chin was up, her eyes seemed to respectfully scan the room from a lowered position. I watched Angela approach her and interact with her. When she smiled, it was innocent and beautiful.

Everything about her screamed submissive to me and I found myself allowing visions of playing with her as my Little Elf to fill my head, to the point that I didn't know when her gaze had settled on me. However, once I was aware, I was done for.

I had to have her.

Vanilla or kink.

Though I, and certain parts of my anatomy, were silently praying for kink.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe how well last night had gone. Indulging once again had brought back the forgotten thrill that dominating always sent rushing through me.

Fuck. She'd been so very responsive. A kindred spirit as it were. Sure, she was completely new to this, but she was a natural, just as I'd guessed she would be.

I desperately wanted to invite her under my wing. I wanted to train her...shape and mold her into submissive perfection. I longed to show her how wonderful the lifestyle could be, but alas, I only had a week left. At that time Uncle would be home and I would have to return to London.

I smiled as Bella mumbled and shifted in her sleep...again. She was a very restless sleeper and her covers had gradually been slipping down. This last squirm caused the sheet to fall and reveal her perfect breasts to me. Her nipples puckered as the air hit them, forcing me to bite back a moan as I envisioned suckling them, then clamping them. Bells would be delightful...if I could find them.

My head filled with the sound of my cousin's voice…her offer to call her 'at any time for anything.' I felt slightly guilty as I'm sure Rose had not meant 5:00 a.m. on Christmas day when she'd made the offer, but time was a luxury I didn't have right now. Besides, her erotic specialty store was bound to have exactly what I wanted. For all I knew, it was where Bella had gotten her brilliant blinking knickers.

Placing a soft kiss upon Bella's forehead and permitting myself to lightly run a finger around one of her nipples, I slipped from the bed and headed out.

As soon as I got in my car, I pulled out my phone and called Rose. Once I'd calmed her down and assured her I was okay, I got a chance to explain what I needed.

By the time we hung up, Rose was wide awake…and excited. We had a plan. I put the car in drive and headed to her store where she would meet me with some light breakfast fare and she would get to be my 'personal shopper.'

True to her word, when I arrived she was already there with fresh fruit and croissants and had started a pile of things for me to look through. We spent an hour picking out items, lingerie and toys. Rose kindly gift wrapped the baby doll nightie and the elf booties. She'd laughed at me when she saw how excited I'd gotten over those booties. I'd responded by telling her to kiss my arse, lovingly of course.

Having paid for my purchases, I hugged her and thanked her again. On my way out I noticed the small decorative tree in her display window and it reminded me that Bella did not have a tree, or any decorations. Rose had gone to the back, so I just laid a hundred on the counter, grabbed the tree and left.

It was 6:45 when I returned to her apartment. I entered quietly, pausing to listen for sounds of her stirring. I let out a breath when I was met with silence, thankful that she hadn't woken in my absence to think I'd snuck out, never to be heard from again.

I laid out her breakfast and gifts next to her tree, and then found some stationary in her desk to write a note explaining my hopes. Before leaving, I wandered down to her room to check on her. She'd rolled over and her delectable arse was visible, teasing me.

I couldn't wait to tease it back.

In fact, my prick was begging me to climb on the bed, grab her hips and lift her onto her knees so I could plunge into her depths repeatedly until I emptied my balls.

But I refrained. My inner Dom, along with my impeccable control, was coming more to the forefront the longer I was in her presence. I settled with ghosting my palm over her round cheeks and giving each one a soft squeeze before I made my exit once again.

Honestly hoping it wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

The rest of my morning was spent with busy work that was necessary. I stopped by the shelter to see if anyone needed my assistance and to let them know they could call me if an emergency came up, but that I would prefer to be left alone to enjoy my holiday.

Then it was back to my uncle's house where I carried in my purchases. I opened the new toys I'd gotten and carefully cleaned and sterilized them. I was not going to use Uncle's penetration toys on my Little Elf. With that done, I traversed the stairs to the third floor where the playroom occupied the entire space. I opened it up, removing the drop cloths that he had covered all the furniture with to prevent dust gathering. I fiddled with the sound system and climate controls, getting them set to my liking. I refamiliarized myself with his collection of impact toys, choosing and gathering the pieces that I thought Bella might enjoy as a beginner. Finally, I unwrapped and lit the holiday scented body candles I'd gotten from Rose.

As the room began to fill with the scent of cinnamon and pine, I left to shower and dress...and wait for the arrival of my Little Elf with the giddiness of a child on Christmas morning.


	4. Chapter 4

At 2:55 the doorbell rang and my heart began racing. She'd come! I left her to fidget for a minute as I closed my eyes and got myself into the proper headspace. I would have preferred my favorite leather pants and vest, but I'd left them at home so I had settled on a pair of low slung black jeans and a fitted black cotton tee that emphasized the planes of my back, chest and abdomen.

With a final deep breath, I pulled the door open, ready to play. She was turned away from the door, looking across the yard, wearing a long black trench coat, tied at the waist. Her hair was plaited back off of her face and trailed down her back. She moved, spinning around to face me, and I heard a small jingle. Looking down, I grinned when I saw her small feet enclosed in the elf booties. I hoped that meant the only thing under her coat was the baby doll nightie.

"Please, come in," I invited. "I'm so happy you came my Little Elf. If you are a good girl, it won't be the only cumming you do today," I teased her in a deep throaty voice.

"Thank you, Sir," she blushed as she responded.

"Follow me," I instructed as I closed the door and led her towards the living room, the sound of her bells jingling the only thing breaking the silence.

Once we were seated, I began the discussion I'd thought about all day. I knew we had to do this before I could show her to the playroom.

"Bella, I'm sure you are anxious to explore my offer, however we need to have an honest talk before we can begin," I paused, waiting for her acknowledgement which she gave with a slight nod.

"I quite enjoyed myself last night and I'm assuming you did as well since you are here now. Please feel free to speak openly while we are in here, however, if...when...we move our business to a more appropriate atmosphere, I will expect silence from you unless I request an answer. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, tell me, what did you enjoy about last night?" I queried.

Her cheeks pinkened as she smiled at me and admitted, "Everything."

Bloody hell.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Everything huh? Okay, what was your favourite thing?" I asked, wanting her to open up to me.

"Well, I'd have to say the spanking, though I rather enjoyed when you wrapped me in the ribbon as well. I imagine that having that done with something...more restrictive...would be quite titillating."

Interesting.

"Very good, Bella. Thank you for your honesty. Let me share my thoughts, if I may?"

She settled back against the couch, crossing her legs, the coat falling open to expose a leg that was bare up to the glimpse of thigh I got and waved her hand at me to continue.

"Right. Last night was a very brief glimpse, nothing but a taste, of what this lifestyle can entail. It was really nothing more than erotic play. Today I would like to explore a little further with you, a test scene of sorts."

She started to say something but I held my hand up. "Allow me to have my say and then you may ask any questions you have." She nodded.

"The colour safe words will still be in place. We will not be playing under a written contract or completed checklists of limits. If you wish to pursue this lifestyle in the future, that is something that you must insist on. If a Dom tries to take you on for any kind of long term relationship without these, well, I wouldn't trust him."

"I'd be happy to do a checklist with you, Sir," she interrupted me with a hopeful look on her face that made my heart ache.

"Bella, as much as I would love to take you on as my submissive, I'm only here in the States for another week. My uncle and aunt will be home after that and I'll be returning home...to London. My uncle is a dominant, like myself, and if you are interested in delving further, I have no doubts he would mentor you into the community at my recommendation. I need you to understand that today will not be leading to anything else other than a mutual need being satisfied between two consenting adults."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands and I gave her a minute to think about all I'd said so far. A chance to decide if she was willing to play for only a day. "If today is all I can have, I'll take it," she finally said quietly.

"I'm pleased to hear that my Little Elf. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, Sir."

"Very well. Behind you, you will find the staircase. Please follow it up to the third floor. At the end of the hall is the door to the playroom which I have left ajar. I want you to remove your coat and fold it neatly, placing it on the table next to the door, before you enter the room. You will find a pillow on the floor about five paces in. You are to kneel on it, hands clasped behind your neck, elbows and breasts taut and eyes on the floor. Do not forget, once you cross that threshold you are not to speak unless I give you permission."

"I understand, Sir," she breathed out, a hint of excitement in her tone. "May I head up now?"

"You may."

I watched as she rose gracefully from the couch and exited towards the staircase, her bells jingling all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Normally, I like to leave a submissive waiting anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes to build up the anticipation of the playtime to come. However, ten was all I could manage as I likely only had today with her, she was a novice to this and I still had a little bit of "testing" to do on her before we could start playing...

Entering the room, I found her exactly as I had requested. The baby doll looked even better on her than I had imagined and I felt my prick swell at the vision before me. Moving forward, I slowly circled around her, letting my fingertips brush over her sporadically.

"Beautiful," I whispered. "Stand and follow me," I instructed and she did as I led her to the center of the room where a set of leather cuffs dangled from the ceiling on a thick chain. I told her to raise her arms, which she did without hesitancy, and I fastened the cuffs to her wrists which brought a timid whimper from her.

"Before we really begin my Little Elf, I'm going to give you an introduction to a few items. As I use each one on you, I want you to give me a number...one indicating you don't like it at all, ten indicating that you enjoy it tremendously. Do you understand?" I paused, waiting for her to slip. When she remained silent, I smiled and kissed her neck softly, "You may answer."

"Yes, Sir, I understand that I am to rate each item for your initial assessment of my limits."

It was more of an answer than I'd expected from her yet it pleased me. I hadn't explained that that was what I was doing, yet she'd figured it out. She was very intelligent.

"Good girl, let's begin," I said as I feathered my fingertips from her wrists, down along her arms and into the dips of her armpits before pulling them away.

"Four."

"Only four? Why?"

"It tickles, Sir...I don't like to be tickled."

I moved her hair from her neck and bit gently along her collarbone. "Eight," she moaned. I bit again, adding suction before pulling back. "Nine." I moved around to her front and cupped her tits in my hand; lifting and then abruptly letting them drop. "Eight." I closed my fingers around her nipples and tugged softly. "Seven." I applied more pressure and stretched them from her body. "Fuuck, TEN!"

I spent the next thirty minutes 'assessing' her. Pinching, pulling, light slaps, firm slaps, constricting hugs...all in an effort to get a feel for what she liked as well as learn her body as much as I could in the short time we had. I'd almost removed the nightie a couple of times so I could get at her bare creamy flesh but I resisted for the time being. I tested her calves, thighs, buttocks, tummy, back and breasts with a couple of different floggers, crops and paddles...no more than a couple of swats with each in various intensities.

Each of her responses I filed away, our scene developing in my mind with each one. Finally, I was left with one element remaining before I would let her out of the cuffs to use the bathroom and then we would officially begin.

I retrieved one of the candles and approached her from behind. Placing my hand on her knee, I stroked down towards her ankle where I grasped and lifted her foot up and tugged off her bootie, exposing the tender flesh of the underside of her foot that would be the most similar area of her body to react as if I were dribbling the wax on her tits or pussy.

I tipped the candle and let the warm viscous liquid run down the center of her foot. When she let out a low growl, I zig zagged the candle across the pad of her foot before letting up. She was clutching my shoulders and whining against my chest.

"Number, my Little Elf?"

"Eleven, Sir..." she panted. Excellent.

I quickly released her, handed the bootie back to her and gave her instructions to use the bathroom, get a drink of water and then return to the pillow wearing nothing but the booties.

Five minutes later she was in place and I'd removed my t-shirt. Again, I approached her from behind, a red satin blindfold in my hand. "Now our playtime really begins. You did beautifully during your assessment, and for both our sakes, I hope you were completely honest in your responses as everything I am about to do you, I have chosen based on them."

She remained quiet and I continued. "I am going to blindfold you for our session today to intensify the sensations for you. What are your words Bella? Answer."

"Green, yellow and red, Sir."

I slipped the blindfold into place. "Colour?"

"Green."


	6. Chapter 6

"Please stand. My Little Elf needs just a little more adornment for this festive day." I cupped her tits, squeezing them, kneading them as I worked my fingers towards her nipples which were already standing at attention. As I pinched and twisted one, I closed my mouth over the other and suckled like a newborn babe, my prick stiffening further as she grunted satisfactorily. When I had gotten her peaks as taut as I thought they could become, I released her and pulled the clamps from my pocket and quickly affixed them to her.

She whimpered as the teeth bit into her tender flesh and I asked her colour, which was still green. I simultaneously flicked the clamps, the room filling with the sound of the small green and red bells that now dangled off of her buds. Each clamp hung down about three inches with assorted sizes of bells...they were gorgeous against her pale skin.

Next I instructed her to bend over and grab her ankles which made an amazing picture as her tits were pulled by gravity and the bells jangled with each of her ragged, excited breaths. I couldn't resist grabbing the digital camera and snapping a couple of pictures, a souvenir for once I had returned across the pond.

I positioned myself on my knees behind her after gathering my next items. I gripped her arse cheeks and spread her open to me. With no warning to her, I dove in, using my tongue to lave her thoroughly. When she was subtly pushing herself against me, silently begging for more, I gave it to her. She squirmed and made quiet squealing sounds as I licked and nibbled across her skin, my tongue circling her virgin rosebud.

Grabbing the peppermint lube I'd gotten from Rose, 'Candy Cane Cornhole', I dribbled some onto her puckered entrance and used my tongue to work it into her opening. Besides tasting like candy canes, I knew the small amount of peppermint oil in the lube would play with her nerve endings, enhancing the arse play.

She moaned throatily when I pushed a finger into her. I teased her, stretching her slowly, getting her ready for the first plug of the day. I'd gotten a set of them; planning to change them out throughout the afternoon to build up to burying my prick up her arse before the day was over. Ironically, they were also candy cane shaped, the 'hook' cradling her arse crack as the striped shaft disappeared inside of her whilst she let out a surprised gasp at the intrusion.

"Colour, my little holiday toy?" I whispered against her ear, surprising her as I guided her back into a standing position, the plug inching in a little deeper with the movement along with a whisper of a jingle from her clamps.

"Green, Sir," she answered without hesitation.

I noted the time on the clock so I would know when to 'upgrade' her plug. "You're doing excellent. Now, get back on your knees, open and smile for me...oh, and prey that you haven't forgotten your lessons from last night because I might punish you today if you don't worship my prick to my liking," I said firmly, my voice full of promise that I would not hesitate to follow through.

As she guided herself back down, preparing for me to fuck her mouth, I freed my prick from the tight confines of my jeans. Lowering my zipper was almost painful as I'd become so very thick that the zipper was pressing into my sensitive flesh and I sighed in sweet relief when that pressure was released.

As my zipper came down the room filled with the sounds of her giggles and jingles. I knew exactly why she was breaking form and I wasn't going to discipline her for it...I'd made the decision on the knickers thinking that she might appreciate a light change in atmosphere to remind her that the playroom was fun and not scary. Even I couldn't help grinning when I looked down at the 'cock sock' as the package had labeled it...seasonal, of course.

I moved closer, taking my crank firmly in hand and bending it down away from my stomach so that the Rudolph adornments on the end of the sock were pointed straight at her...complete with the blinking red nose which had been activated once I became hard enough to press the button from the inside. We both lost it and the full blown laughter felt good, but the sound of her laughter went straight to my insides, making me warm and hot...and needy.

Her laughter tapered off as she took in my darkening lusty expression and she licked her lips as she watched me slide the sock off, revealing her next task to her.

I bounced my now exposed leaking head against her bottom lip, hissing when her tongue darted out to lap at the saltiness and grazed the taut foreskin underneath the head.

I allowed my control to slip as I gave in and pushed forward until I could feel her throat, the heat of her mouth engulfing me so deliciously that I grunted loudly. Slowly, I withdrew, watching my slick shaft reappear inch by inch until I pulled all the way out, leaving her lips searching for me.

I thrust back in again. Pulled out. Pushed in. Teasing her mouth, teasing myself as I alternated my rhythm, sometimes slow and sensual where I encouraged her to drag her teeth, other times hard and fast as I gripped the sides of her head. I wanted to cum, but not too soon...I was enjoying the feel of her mouth too much and it had been too long since I'd had a woman on her knees before me, willing to let me fuck her orifice however I wanted. I had every intention of drawing this out, enjoying it until I couldn't hold back any longer.

In the end, I held off for about thirty minutes before I felt the swell and surge of ejaculate speeding up my crank and exploding against the back of her throat. She swallowed everything I gave her, which felt like buckets as it spewed out of me.

If this is what she had to offer as a beginner...well shit...how am I going to be able to leave in a few days?


	7. Chapter 7

"Such a quick learner my Little Elf...you were...that was...amazing," I panted out when I thought I could form words again.

I instructed her to stand as I tucked my now softened prick back into my jeans. Taking her hand, I guided her over to the horse. She was pliant as I guided her onto her stomach, positioned her tits to either side of the horse so they dangled down and I knew I would hear the bells ring each time I struck. I strapped her thighs to the back legs of the horse, pleased at the sight of her spread open before me and the way she glistened in the dim light of the room.

I stroked her puffy lips, slipping my finger between her folds to tap on her swollen clit causing her to lift her hips and mewl. I quickly smacked each cheek and she lowered herself flat against the horse once again.

I spent about ten minutes teasing the candy cane out of her arse, twisting with a push and pull motion as her whimpers got louder along with the jingles of the bell clamps and the booties due to her wiggling. Finally I pulled it free whilst tugging on one of her clamps and she shuddered and cried out.

"Did you just cum without permission?" I snarled at her, my prick jumping at her response.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she started.

"And now you are speaking without permission!" I smirked as I scolded her. I picked up the next candy cane along with the lube. I drizzled some on my fingers first and plunged them into her, testing to see how much she had loosened. I was thrilled with her progress so far and added a third finger that made it tighter and caused her to whimper. Opting to skip the next plug in the set, I returned the one in my hand to its place and picked up the next larger size. I greased it up liberally and placed it at her hole which now had a slight gape to it. Using my free hand, I spread her and started easing the plug in.

Just as I had when removing the smaller plug, I took my time teasing with this one until I had it seated all the way and the hook decorated her arse crack. She squealed softly as it went in so I assessed her colour. After she assured me she was still green, I collected the crop she had responded well to in my test...the one with a wide paddle tip...and proceeded to work over the back of her thighs and her arse till she was a pretty pink writhing mess.

I finished our crop session with a firm hit over the plug that had her rocking her pelvis into the horse and cursing loudly as another unauthorized orgasm made her tremble and shake.

She was crying softly as she whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over.

That would never do.

I knelt in front of her and slipped the blindfold from her eyes. They were wet with her tears as she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light, and I ran my thumbs under them.

"Shh, Little Elf, don't cry. Are you enjoying yourself? You may answer," I encouraged her.

"Yes, Sir...so very much. My body has never felt so...alive. Yet, my mind is confused as I feel like I'm failing miserably at every turn."

"Oh little one, I assure you that you are not failing. This is your first time even in a playroom. I'm assuming you've never had to hold off orgasms and that the ones you have experienced thus far in your life have not been...so satisfying," I grinned saucily at her and she nodded as her eyes dipped to the floor.

"However, if it would ease your conscious, I'd be happy to administer another small punishment for your lack of control," I offered as I cocked my eyebrow at her in question.

Her breath hitched as she sniffled and then tentatively nodded her head, her body craving what I had to offer while her mind was still at odds with what she was asking for.

I moved forward, placing my mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Not all punishments are painful...some can be quite pleasurable..."

Her eyes fluttered closed and she shivered, making the bells tinkle softly.

I repositioned the blindfold back over her eyes and then released her from her bindings. Taking her hand, I led her to the padded table and helped her get up on it. Placing her on her back, I pulled her arms above her head and fastened them to the waiting fur lined cuffs. I followed suit with her ankles. When I was done she was spread out in an X and looked absolutely delicious.

I dipped my hands into the body oil that I'd had warming this whole time and, starting at her feet, worked my way up over her body, taking my time to massage and feel her.

As I worked the oil into her skin, I explained her punishment. "I have decided that since your infraction was not being able to hold your orgasm at bay, I want to see how many orgasms I can pull from your willing little body before you can't release any more."

I was circling my fingers over her hips as I said this and I punctuated my statement by dipping my slickened thumbs into her pussy and spreading her open to me. Leaning over, I sucked her puffy clit into my mouth and flicked my tongue over it rapidly as I pressed both thumbs into her tight passage.

I was forceful in my attack and it only took a couple of minutes until she was trying, unsuccessfully because of her bonds, to clamp her thighs around my head while she panted and moaned wantonly, her nub swelling further against my tongue as her pussy constricted around my invading thumbs.

"That's one," I chimed as I pulled away from her and gave her pretty pussy a firm slap.


	8. Chapter 8

Before she could come completely down, I quickly slipped the new egg vibrator I'd gotten inside her and set it to low, knowing it would keep her primed and on edge for me.

I gripped her waist and slid my hands up along her ribcage to her tits. They were small enough that my large hands could enclose them and she whined as my palms pressed against the clamps. Because of the way her lips were slightly parted and her skin was flushed, I knew the whine was not one of pain, but delight.

"You're sexy nipples have been clamped long enough. They'll be extra sensitive for what I want to do next," I teased as I removed them quickly. I knew when she felt the blood rushing back in because she hissed quietly under her breath. Beautiful.

Leaning over, I suckled each nipple in turn, making her squeal for me…and twitch, making her booties jingle. I hooked my hands behind her knees and slowly pulled them up towards me, her restraints sliding in the hidden track along the edge of the table. When I had her knees almost level with her hips, I pushed the locking pins into the track that would keep her in that position with her pretty twat exposed and at my mercy.

I lifted the nearest body candle, a cinnamon one, and raised it high above her. Slowly tipping it, I watched the red wax pour out and drip down onto the oil covered flesh of her belly. She made a soft gasping sound at the surprise sensation and her muscles clenched as she tried to pull away which forced her tits up into the air when her back arched.

I took advantage of her offering and trailed the wax up through the valley of her breasts and circled out around one nipple before the melted wax ran out. Setting the candle down, I picked up one of the green pine scented ones and circled her other nipple, expertly keeping the wax just to the outer edge of her areolae…for now…and then back down along her stomach.

When that candle's available wax depleted as well, I set it down and grabbed the egg remote, cranking the power up to full as she grunted.

"Do you like that little one? Do you feel that egg bouncing around inside your twat, bumping the walls, making you desperate for more?"

She nodded her head but didn't answer.

"Are you ready for more? " I asked as I fingered her tight nipples. "Answer me," I barked as I pinched them.

"P—please Sir!" she panted breathlessly.

"Please what my Little Elf, tell me what you want," I crooned.

"Your touch and your voice, Sir…please make me cum with them," she begged.

I was still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that just my voice, my accent, was so arousing for her...but I had no qualms about using that information.

So I began talking as I enacted my words.

"Your clit feels so firm and plump between my fingers. Do you like when I pinch and tug on it?" Her head nodded rapidly as her legs fell further open for me.

"And these nipples...fucking hell Little Elf...I love how hard they are, how they project from your titties like little cranks." I pinched and rolled her nipples with one hand as I continued to tease her clit with the other. "If I ever get you to my side of the pond, into MY playroom, I would love to play you with another female sub...make you use these nipples to tease her clit while I flog the two of you before I suck them clean of her pussy juices," I was gritting my teeth as I spoke, imagining the scene I was I describing with perfect clarity as my prick began to throb in my jeans.

She was rocking her hips against my hand, arching her tits upwards, begging for more as she mewled and whimpered, her next orgasm rapidly building.

I maneuvered so that I could lower my mouth to her ear and demand that she cum for me as I applied pressure to her nipple and clit at the same time and she screamed out for me, a sexy flush spreading over her whole body.

I snickered against her ear, "And that's two."

Giving her no time to come down from this one, I moved quickly so I could plunge her into the next one. I slid my fingers into her and pulled the egg out, setting it on the table, and then thrust three fingers back into her which I began pumping at a rapid pace. As her moans rose in volume, I grabbed another cinnamon candle and held it above her, waiting for the feel of her pussy beginning to clamp around my fingers.

When her inner walls fluttered, I twisted my hand so that my fingers thrummed along her g-spot rapidly, using enough force that I was lifting her ass off the table solely by my hand inside her twat.

"Sir?" she whimpered, unfamiliar with what was happening to her body.

"It's okay little one, let go. Right bloody now!"

As her mouth fell open in a silent cry, I pressed firmly against her spongy patch and tipped the candle over her nipples, moving back and forth so they both were coated by the hot wax.

"oh, Oh, OHHH MY GODDDD!" she yelled as I yanked my hand free and watched her ejaculate onto the table...and me.

"Fucking three!" I growled proudly.

I was proud indeed. And my prick could cut glass it was so hard in reaction to her responsiveness and total willingness to trust me with her body.

I had to stop my line of thought lest I get carried away and start to mourn the loss of her when I still had her right before me.

I slithered out of my jeans as quickly as I could, grabbed the flogger that had a mix of fur and leather fingers and crawled up onto the table, kneeling between her open thighs with my hard on resting on her sloppy sex. I reached up and removed the blindfold and tossed it to the side.

"Eyes on me slut," I commanded, testing out her reaction to being addressed with vulgarity.

Her eyes snapped to my face and they were fiery, almost animalistic in their feralness.

"Good girl. I'm going to fuck this tight twat of yours now, my Little Elf...hold on tight!" I ordered with amusement knowing that she had no control over what she could or couldn't hold onto to...she was bound and at my mercy.

I easily penetrated her.

Her inner muscles gripped desperately at my length as I slid home.

I worked in and out of her a few times, never taking my eyes off of hers as I grunted out how good she felt, how hot and tight she felt around me.

Then I raised my arm, flogger in hand, and as I thrust into her, I brought the flogger down over her tits.

Her eyes rolled back and her pussy clenched down almost painfully on me.

Perfect.

I hissed as I extracted myself from her, her muscles finally relaxing as I popped my head free of her twat. I used my free hand to grip my prick firmly and I started tapping the angry purple tip of it against her clit as I gently flicked and twisted my wrist, bringing the flogger down on her nipples repeatedly but softly.

"Please Sir...please...need...fuck...more," she pled with me, her voice cracking as if she might sob at any moment. I love it when they beg.

"More? Are you sure?" I asked huskily. "If I give you more, you will feel the full sting of both of my tools until I call time," I promised.

Staring directly at me, her upper lip curled into a sneer and she growled..."Fuck. Me. Sir."


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

No sooner had the words left my mouth and I started to panic.

I'd spoken without permission.

Worse than that, I'd given him an order.

I just knew he was going to release me and kick me out, leaving me in this enhanced state of sexual madness that had shut down all of my higher brain functions.

Instead, a sound rumbled in his chest and the next thing I knew, he was impaling me on his cock...his thick, long, glorious cock.

There was nothing gentle about the way he proceeded to fuck me. It was rough and I loved it. I was writhing in erotic bliss as he pounded into me, my passage made even tighter by the plug in my ass. The same plug that was being tugged and shifted with each thrust and extraction of his cock deep inside me.

I was amazed and scared when I felt the coil in my stomach begin tightening yet again. I didn't think that I had another orgasm in me so soon. My body was gearing up for it, but I was afraid it was going to be like dry heaving...painful when there was nothing to give.

I now understood how this was a punishment.

I began whimpering, begging with fractured 'pleases', unsure what I was even asking for as my nipples tightened, my thighs quivered and my pussy flooded onto him.

Then he struck.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

The flogger thrashed against my tits each time his balls smacked against my pussy lips and ass. The leather tendrils snaking out front to lick against my skin in a red hot sting only to be smoothed away as the lighter fur tendrils chased them away and caressed my flesh.

It was excruciating...and exhilarating.

My ears were ringing as a shrill cry echoed around the room.

It wasn't until he had released me from my bonds and was turning me over onto my hands and knees that I realized the noise was coming from me as I succumbed to the most primal orgasm of my existence.

I faintly registered his fuck hawt accent gloating about 'four' and I felt the plug being removed from my backside.

I felt empty when it was gone.

I arched my ass into the air, offering it to him in supplication.

His voice washed over me as he offered me praise laced with vulgar, crass vocabulary that had me reeling at the depravity of it all.

I was in such a euphoric state that when he pressed the head of his cock against my ass I didn't even flinch. I only moaned as he slipped in. Inch by fucking inch he filled my ass torturously slow. I'm sure he was being careful as this was my first time, but I didn't want careful.

I pushed back against him abruptly, shrieking as the pain of the sudden foreign intrusion registered. He grabbed my hair and pulled me upwards, so that my back was flush against his chest.

"Are you trying to take my control away from me? You naughty. Little. Slut." He punctuated each word by smacking each nipple and then my clit.

"No, Sir...I..." was all I got out before his hand was over my mouth.

His other hand moved to my pussy, his fingers slipping inside me as he pressed his palm against my clit. Holding me tightly, he pulled his hips back and thrust forward, his cock probing my backside.

In and out. Over and over. My cries muffled by his hand as he took me fiercely.

I gave myself over to him completely. I was a livewire searching out a grounding point. His harsh breaths whooshed in my ear as he pounded into me from fore and aft and I flopped in his arms.

My nipples ached.

My pussy throbbed.

My ass was being ripped open.

I'd never felt so raw and alive.

Suddenly that feeling was there again, like I desperately needed to pee. Only this time, when he demanded that I 'give him number five,' I didn't fight it.

I relaxed everything as he stilled against my back, his cock growing in my ass and then unloading his hot seed as I felt my cum spray out of me.

Together we slumped against the table...it was the last thing I remembered.

~~~XX~~~

I woke up in a strange room, wearing a strange, yet very comfortable, cotton nightgown. Instinctively I started to stretch and my muscles screamed at me in protest, reminding me immediately of how they'd been worked.

Glancing at the nightstand, I noticed an unopened bottle of water sitting in a bucket of ice along with a tiny paper cup that held two pills. A note card sat between the two.

Bella~

That, my Little Elf, was the best 'test scene' I have ever had the pleasure of participating in. Thank you.

I'm sure you are sore and tender in places so I have left you some pain pills...they are prescription strength, perks of being a doctor...so please only take them if you plan on going right back to sleep to await my return, which I sincerely hope you do...on both counts. Fuck, I'm rambling...

I was called into the shelter to treat a couple of new guests and expect to return in time for an early supper.

Anyways, please rest and/or make yourself at home. There are fresh linens in the loo and a change of clothes along with your purse are on the side chair. Food is in the kitchen if you are hungry.

Desperately hoping I'll see you tonight~

Edward

I set the card down with a big grin on my face. He was actually kind of adorable when he wasn't being an all knowing sex god. I reached over and grabbed the water and one of the pills, figuring I'd take one now then grab a shower and a bite to eat and then see how I felt before I took the second one.

After I finished off the icy water, which soothed my sore throat, I went over to grab the clothes. In doing so, I knocked my purse off and my cell phone fell out onto the floor.

Picking it up, I noticed I'd missed a call which I found odd...I had no family left that would be calling me on Christmas day.

As I listened to the message, the smile on my face exploded. I threw the phone on my bed and began squealing and jumping around the room, completely ignoring the anguished cries of my body.

"I take it you just got some good news?" his voice made me freeze in place.

"I thought your note said you'd be home later?" I threw back at him with a smile as I looked up and saw him leaning sexily against the doorframe.

"I wrote that note hours ago Bella...it is later. Now, what has you so giddy?" he quipped, a crooked smirk on his plump lips.

"Well, that was the Dean. He called to let me know that I was selected to receive the International Literary Scholarship. As long as I keep up my grades, and can find someone to host me," I looked at him pointedly as I said this, "the scholarship will cover my books and tuition for the next two years!"

His smile seemed guarded as he congratulated me. "Can I ask which school you'll be transferring to?" he whispered.

I straightened my back and slinked over to him, swaying my hips as I walked. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. Once I reached him, I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on my thighs and then answered.

"University of London, Sir."

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. The sequel, Elf on Holiday, is underway as I donated the beginning of it to the fandom4children compilation.


End file.
